Of Love and War
by HenryN
Summary: War exists everywhere. The Dex-Holders are on a losing side of the war. How will they survive? Especially with Red, Gold, Ruby, Diamond and Black gone. All seemed hopeless until 5 mysterious soldiers with no past show up under the orders of Oak. AU; OOC; Pairings:(Eventual: Lucky,MangaQuest,Frantic,Commoner,Agency), Feeling, SoulSilver,DualRival, and more later! Military-ish Fic.
1. The War is Lost

Hey. This is a story idea that's been stuck in my head. I finally took the time to b.s. the intro chapter so forgive me if it's crap. Anyways, in this multichaptered fanfic, it is about a war that the Dex Holders are fighting. And they're losing! Anyways, this story will have Lucky, Feeling, MangaQuest, SoulSilver, Frantic, Commoner, Agency, and DualRival. Enjoy and Review!

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Pokemon.

**Chapter 1- The War is Lost...**

* * *

><p>"We need help!" (Gunshots and Pokemon attacking). "There's to many of them! Pallet is lost! I repeat Pallet is l-"<p>

-End Transmission-

"Is there any other contact with Alpha team, General?"  
>"No sir. Alpha team is eliminated."<br>"... Leave me to myself. I need to think."  
>"But sir! We need to-"<br>"I said I need time to think Green!"  
>"... Yes grandpa..."<br>"Thank you, Green..."

Green left his Grandpa's office and went outside. _We lost Pallet... That means we lost everything. The war is lost... I better go tell everyone the news..._ Green arrived at the command center where everyone was waiting for him, looking expectantly. Well, almost everyone.

"How did it go Green? Did we drive them from Pallet yet?"

"Honey, please answer Blue. We have to know."  
>"... Pallet is lost. We lost the war..."<p>

Everyone was silent. Saddened. Depressed. Why wouldn't they be? They sent in Alpha team, the last remaining elite fighting unit to drive them back from Pallet. Now that they failed, Kanto has fallen. Just like Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova.

"Grr.. Stupid Red. If that asshole just didn't …then none if this would happen! It would make thing better if Gold, Ruby, Diamond and Black didn't … as well!"

After Green's remark, Blue, Crystal, Sapphire, Platinum, and White suddenly cringes.

"It's ill to speak of the dead Green-sempai…," Cheren said."  
>"Green! Please don't bring them up! You know how they feel already!"<br>"Yeah... you're right Yellow... I'm sorry girls. I'm just really stressed. We just lost our last territory, Kanto. Pretty soon they're gonna find us at the Sevii Islands..."  
>"It's okay Green... I just really don't want to be reminded of him..." Blue replies.<p>

Then she leaves the room. Crystal, Sapphire, Platinum, and White follows suit.

"Hey ladies, where are you-"  
>"Leave her alone Green- sempai. Nee-chan can care for herself and so can Crystal. The rest all trained under Nee-chan so you don't have to worry."<br>"I'll go check on them with Bianca and Soul so don't worry about a thing Green."  
>"Thanks Yellow. I don't need those five to do something stupid like <strong>him<strong> as well. I'll be in our room if you need me hun."  
>"Okay. I'll see later then. Let's go guys."<br>"Alright Yellow-sempai. Cheren-kun, I'll be back later so don't panic like last time alright sweetie?"

"That goes for you too Silvy-kun!"  
>"…"<p>

Bianca and Soul both smiles and leaves with Yellow as Emerald and Pearl laughs at them.

"Shut up guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>With Blue...<strong>

Blue begins to walk outside. Once she gets to a beach with no one around, she drops on her knees and cries.

"Oh Red... Why did you have to kill yourself? Why...?"

Blue continues to sob until she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see that her team was there, sad as well.

"It's okay Blue-sempai," Crystal said. "You aren't the only one who's heart broken. We feel guilty that **they** died too… right girls?"  
>"Yeah... I still feel guilty for what I did to Ruby…," Sapphire said.<br>"If only I hadn't yelled at Dia that day, then maybe, he'd still be here too..." Platina said. "I miss him terribly..."  
>"Same for me Platina... If I hadn't driven out Black that day..."<br>"There, there White, don't cry."  
>"How so you do it Sapph? How are you so strong like that?" sobbed White.<br>"I'm not. I just don't like to show how I feel. But trust me White. I miss Ruby so much, it hurts..."

"Hey!"  
>The girls turn to see Yellow, Bianca and Soul running up to them.<p>

"There guys are. Are you okay?"

The five nods.

"Let's go back now then okay? We need all the rest we can get so we can think of something for tomorrow."  
>"Alright. Team, lets go," Blue said<br>"Yes ma'am!" all the other girls replied.

As they walked back, they heard a chopper flying near the landing pad. Blue looks up and she see...a pair of red eyes. Red eyes looking down on her... Her eyes widened.

"Team! We're going to find out who that is right now so double time. Move!"

**At the landing pad...**

"Hey, you! Where did those people in this helicopter go?"  
>"They went to President Oak's office, Colonel Blue."<br>"Thank you. Alright ladies, to Oak's office."  
>"But..."<br>"I said lets move so let's move!"

Blue marches towards Oak's office quickly while her team follows her slowly behind her.

"Geez, what's gotten into her?"  
>"I don't know White, but there must be something wrong."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oak's Office...<strong>

"Professor! We need to..."

Blue looks around and see's that Green's team as well as five mysterious looking men, armored up from head to toe in advanced looking gear, are in the room staring at her. She blushes and looks away for awhile before looking back for Prof. Oak.

"What are you doing in here Pesky woman?"  
>"Where's the Professor?"<br>"President..."  
>"Whatever. Where is he?"<br>"I'm right here Blue."

She turns around and sees Professor Oak.

"I'm glad you're here. Now that both Green's and your team is here, we can discuss something extremely important."  
>"But first, I need to do something." Blue said.<p>

She walks up the five men in strange, elite looking armor.

"You five, I order you to take off your helmets right now."

They stood there, doing nothing, as if they didn't hear her. Blue started to get irritated.

"Are you listening to me? I said, take off your-"  
>"We heard you Colonel Blue, leader of Angel Team." Replied the one that seemed like the leader of the mysterious group. "We don't take orders from anybody, however, so I'm sorry but we cannot take off our helmets."<br>"What? That bullcrap! You can't just ignore an officer of the U.P.N. (United Pokemon Nation)! Right professor?"  
>"I'm afraid he's right Blue. Let me introduce you to then and it'll explain why he won't take orders from anyone. Everyone, this is Valiant team, a special team of commandos that had been trained in secret by the government. The best of the best. And they are here to-"<p>

"Help us fight. We get it gramps but I don't think five commandos will be enough to fight the P.T.G. (Pokemon Terrorist Group)..."  
>"You are wrong, General Green, leader of Honor team. We aren't here to help you fight this war."<br>"What?"  
>"We aren't here to fight your war. We're here to win it."<p> 


	2. Introductions

No action going on yet guys. Sorry. I still need to get introductions and all that other crap out of the way before I can start the action (which will probably be crap) and other stuff. If you have any suggestions or would like to request a drama scene or whatever then please feel free to do so by reviews or PM, I don't mind. You'll probably figure out who Valiant Team are in this chapter. I also added Wally into the mix so yeah. Anyways, read and enjoy!

Anyways, read and enjoy!

**Chapter 2- Introductions**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?"<br>"Where're here to win the war for you, see as how the government, and Oak, sees that you are incapable of doing so."  
>"Now, now, that's not completely tr-"<p>

Green, extremely irritated, ran up to the Valiant- team leader and put both his hands around the leader's neck.

"Listen you prick. I don't if care you're Spec Force or Commando, you better show so god damn respect to the lead Gener-"

In a blink of an eye, Green was being held in a choke hold. Everyone except Valiant Team flinches.

"Listen, General. I don't like it when people try to attack me so I'll give you this warning once. Touch me again though, and I don't care if you're General of this god-damned military or not. I WILL kill anyone who tries to harm me so, I'll leave it to you if you want to die from the PTG or from me."

Green is then let go; he straightens himself out. Blue stares in complete shock. _What a complete arrogant asshole! Are we really supposed to depend on him?_

"Continue please, Oak."

Prof. Oak clears his throat. "As I was saying, Valiant Team will be here to turn the tide and help us win the war. I had hoped on not to call them but seeing as how we lost Pallet, and my lab, I decided that I needed to call them in."

Everyone was silent, processing what was going on.

"Alright Oak, were done with our introductions. What's our mission objective?"  
>"Done with introductions? We didn't even introduce ourselves yet!" Crystal exclaimed.<p>

One of the Valiant team member chuckled until another one nudged him to shut up.

"Members of Honor Team consists of General Green of Pallet as the leader, Lieutenant-Colonel Silver of Viridian, Major Emerald of Violet, Major Wally of Petalburg, Major Pearl of Twinleaf and Captain Cheren of Nuvema. Members of Angel Team consists of Colonel Blue of Pallet as the leader, Chief Medical Officer and Captain Yellow of Viridian, Major Crystal of Violet, Major Soul of New Bark, Captain Platinum of Sandgem, 1st Lieutenant White of Accumula and 1st Lieutenant Bianca of Nuvema. Honor and Angel Team has been feared throughout the world as two of the best Special Forces Units until they had been put into command due to assassinations of officers in the UPN. Because Valiant Team has been called in, the two teams are to be put on the offensive along with Valiant, as back up, if required by Valiant. You're welcome Oak; now tell us our objective please."

"Wait! How did you know all of us and you didn't introduce yourselves yet!"

Valiant Team's leader sighs

"I am granted complete access of all of your dossiers. That means I know everything about you. You, however, don't need to know us... but I suppose it's fair to tell you something about us... Alright, I, with the red markings on my armor and helmet, am Valiant One. That (he points at the one with gold markings) is Valiant Two. Three and Four are over there (he points at the ones with a ruby-red and then the one with diamond-white markings). And finally, our 'rook' here, is Valiant Five (He points to the one with no markings)"

(A/N: Technically, its black markings but his armor is already black so basically, no markings.)

"As I was saying earlier, for the **third** time. Oak, give us our objective. I already briefed them on what's going on."  
>"Why so hasty, Valiant One? Besides you are mostly correct. There is one thing you are wrong however."<br>"What?"  
>"Angel and Honor Team will be joining you on your mission to overtake the 5 Regions. This will be a Joint Operation, Valiant One."<p>

"Alright then, take five for now. I will decide the teams and announce them to you later."

Oak notices Valiant One's goggle visors are off and flinches at the sight of red eyes, piercing him with the death glare before the visor is turn back on and Valiant One's eyes are replaced with black. Blue notices this and figures that this is the same man she was chasig earlier. Oak sighs.

"Alright, everyone is dismissed except for Valiant One."  
>"Yes sir!" Everyone except Valiant Team replies.<p>

"Valiant, you guys can explore for now. Meet me at our barracks in 30."

Valiant Team nods at him before leaving. Everyone else leaves as well. As they left, the door is shut. Blue sneaks back to Oak's office and looks around before she starts to ease-drop on the conversation once she sees that it is clear.

"Alright Oak. Explain. Now."  
>"I think you already know what I am planning and no, I won't change my mind R-"<br>"That man is dead a long time ago Oak. Don't speak of him."  
>"So cold now. You weren't always like this. Is this a result of the intense training?"<br>"You don't need emotion as a commando. Just strength, loyalty, to be resilient and relentless, a sense of justice, and no mercy. Besides, all of my emotions are gone after **that** day. I'm sure you remember how broken I was back then. Now onto the point. Why do this? You won't bring everyone back together with this you know."  
>"Maybe. Maybe not. You might revert back you know. Maybe <strong>she<strong> will get you back. She is-"  
>"I don't need to know. <strong>She<strong> **was** the reason why I'm here now, ready and able to win the war with my team only."  
>"I'm standing with my decision. You are dismissed Valiant One."<br>"…Sir."

As Valiant One walks towards the door, Blue starts to sneak away. She, however, fails as he see's right through her ploy. He decides to let her go for now.

* * *

><p><strong>At Valiant Team's Barracks…<strong>

"Welcome back, Boss."  
>"It can't be done. Oak wants us to return to the 'old days,' so for now, Valiant team will be disbanded. Your primary objective still stand though, capture the Legendaries and report back to me."<p>

Valiant Four sighs.

"Don't worry. I trust you with the most because you're… my cousin..."  
>"…"<p>

After a long silence between the two cousins, Two speaks up.

"Alright Boss, they're gonna get annoying with the questions they'll have for us, especially Super Serious Gal, so what do we do about them?"  
>"Heh... you truly are the only one who hasn't changed Two. Well, besides Five."<br>"Wait. Was that the girl you had a crush on Two? She was hella serious. Not to mention that she wasn't as cute as how you depicted her to be. How the hell did you fall for her?"  
>"Zip it rook. I-"<br>"FIVE!"  
>"Whatever rook. But anyways, I changed. It was just funny how she was bombarding you with questions at 'introductions'. That's all. But seriously now. What do we do? Any codenames for us?"<br>"Besides the call signs you'd be given by Oak for the teams, I'll give you separate code names so they can refer to you by, alright?"  
>"Alright Boss, whatevs. Just give me a good one."<br>"Me too Boss!" Five said.

**Later…**

"I like mines!" Two exclamined.  
>"Mines alright I suppose." Three said.<br>"I'm fine with mine. Thanks nee-san." Four said.  
>"I HATE MINES! WHY BOSS? WHY?" Five complained.<p>

Two snickered and Five tried to attack him before being held back Three.

"Sorry Five. I kinda ran out of names."  
>"Why is yours so cool then? Your name isn't even a regular name!"<br>"Because I'm 'Boss' of this team. That's why."  
>"You're an asshole, Boss…"<br>"Whatever. Alright let's go. Oak just messaged me he decided the teams."

* * *

><p><strong>With Angel and Honor Team…<strong>

"Guys, lets go. Gramps just told me he finished picking the teams."  
>"Alright Green." Yellow responds.<p>

Silver notices how Blue was really quiet the entire time they were there and asks her what's wrong.

"Hey nee-chan. What's wrong? You'd been quiet the entire time."  
>"Hmm? Oh, nothings wrong Silver. Just thinking, is all. Come on. Professor Oak's waiting."<p>

Blue, however, couldn't shake off what she had heard. _Could it be you, Red? Are you him? Could you possibly still be alive?"_

* * *

><p>Alright that's all. Enjoy and Review please! :) Anyways, if you don't understand what half of them are saying then ask me by PM or review and I'll explain to you what half of them mean. Sorry if it's kinda lame right now. Hopefully, the missions will make the story more interesting.<p> 


	3. New Teams

Alright, I'm back with chapter 3. Sorry it took so long guys, my son got sick and I had to take care of him and then there's also some writer's block plus I'm still in high school so my finals are coming up next week. This chapter also has no action but it will next chapter, I promise. Again, I'm really sorry for the delay so please Read and Review! (Also, if you would like to request a scene or whatever then feel free to tell me.)

**Disclamier: I DO NOT Own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- New Teams<strong>

**Oak's Office...  
><strong>  
>"Alright gramps. Everyone is here."<br>"Hmm? Oh, you're right. Okay everyone, I shall announce the teams."

Everyone was kind of anxious to see who would work with the seemingly-ruthless Valiant team.

"Okay, the team assigned to retake Unova is White, Bianca, Cheren and Valiant Five. You're given call sign is 'Saber.' Valiant Five, you have been selected to be the leader of this team by Professor Juniper. She will be coming with you to Unova to start up her lab after you liberate Nuvema Town. The other professors will be doing the same."

White, Cheren and Bianca all stares at Five. Five turns to face them, causing the three to flinch.

Great...I'm alone. This sucks. I guess Cheren and Bianca will be alright to talk to if I decide to tell them who I am but Miss President is here too... I am not going to enjoy working with her again...

"Alright, the team to retake Sinnoh is Pearl, Platinum and Valiant Four. Under recommendation by your old team leader, you will be leading this team, Valiant Four. Your call sign is 'Frost.'"

'So nee-san wasn't kidding about Oak trying to get everyone back together. I wonder how Pearl will react if he finds out who I am. And working with Lady again... I wonder what she would be like as well.'

"For Hoenn, it'll be Sapphire, Emerald, Wally and Valiant Three. Under Professor Birch's request, the leader of this team will be Valiant Three. Your call sign is 'Omega.'  
>"What! Something must be wrong! Why would my dad pick <strong>some stranger<strong> over me as the leader!"

"I don't know, Sapphire. Maybe you can ask him later."  
>"Are you sure he's the leader?"<br>"... Yes, I'm positive."

Sapphire the turns to Three.

"What's so special about ya anyways?"  
>"Are you seriously going to ask me that question? How old are you, twelve? Arceus. Maybe that's why you're dad chose me as leader."<br>"What did ya say?"  
>"You deaf, too?"<br>"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Sapphire lunged at Three before being held back by Emerald and Wally. Three was neither impressed nor surprised. What he was surprised was that he actually talked to her after all these years. Great... working with her will be just... **perfect**.

"... So the next team for Johto will be Silver, Soul, Crystal and Valiant Two. Valiant Two, you shall be leading. Call sign 'Hunter'."

Working with my childhood friend, my 'brother' and Super Serious Gal. Wonder how this will turn out.

Green sighs. "Gramps, I noticed a pattern so I'm assuming Valiant One will lead us so what's our call sign then?"  
>"It's 'Delta', Green…and sorry."<br>"It's okay, I know you have your reasons on why I'm not leading this team, though I would like to know why."

Oak sighed. He walked over towards Green and whispered into his grandson's ear.

"Very well, come see me a little later today and I'll tell you Green."  
>"Alright Gramps." Green whispered back.<p>

Meanwhile, Blue was thinking to herself. I'm working with Valiant One huh? Maybe I can find out more about him and see what he knows about Red...if he talks that is.

"You guys will leave tonight. Any other complaints? No? Alright, everyone is dismissed so you five teams can talk amongst yourselves to learn more about yourselves. Green, I'll call you later when I have free time alright?"  
>"Yeah. Later Gramps."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Saber...<strong>

"..."

"..."

After an awkward silence between the new team, Bianca finally spoke up.

"So... I'm Bianca and this (she loops her arm around Cheren's) is my boyfriend, Cheren. We're both from Nuvema and we're both 18."  
>"And I'm White..."<p>

Five glares at White and starts to feel a little sick. 'Thank Arceus that I have my face mask on and that my goggles are toggled on too.'

"I'm from Accumula and I'm 18 like them too. I used to be the president of the BW Agency. I still am but no point in becoming the president if we lose the war. What about you?"

White puts her hands out and Five stares at it. 'Shit... This was harder than I thought...'

"Hello?"  
>"Ohh, sorry, I blanked out. I'm... Hilbert..."<p>

Five hesitantly takes White's hand and shook it. White began to feel a little weird...

'Strange. His hand feels familiar. Like ...'

* * *

><p><strong>Frost...<strong>

"So you're our leader right?"  
>"Apparently so, Major."<br>"You can call me Pearl, there's no need for formalities."

Pearl puts his hand out to shake. Four shakes it.

"I'm Lucas. Pleased to meet you, Pearl."

Pearl smiles at Lucas. Lucas smiles back, but because of his face mask and goggles, Pearl couldn't tell.

"You're much nicer than Valiant One, aren't you, Lucas? Oh, where are my manners. I'm Platinum Berlitz."  
>"A... pleasure, Ms. Berlitz..."<br>"Please, call me Platina."  
>"A-alright, P-Platina..."<br>"Something wrong, Lucas?"  
>"N-no, e-everything's f-fine..."<p>

'Crap! Don't tell me these six years of training didn't work.'

"Are you okay? You sound like you're stuttering."

Lucas cleared his throat.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it..."  
>"Okay then."<p>

_Phew. That was awkward..._

* * *

><p><strong>Omega...<strong>

"I guess introductions are needed. You guys can call me Brendan instead of Three."  
>"I'm Wally."<br>"Emerald."

"I see she doesn't want to talk. That's fine."  
>"It's Sapphire, the daughter of Professor Birch who choose ME and not YOU. There was a mistake, that's all, so when we meet up with my dad, we can clear things up."<p>

Brendan just sighed.

"Whatever. I have a pretty good hunch on why I'm leader, but to be honest, I don't care. I never wanted to be one but seeing as how my team became one, I guess I have to. And one more thing; Sapphire, if you don't have anything important to say, I order you to keep your mouth shut. I don't need you yelling while I'm thinking of strategies.

Sapphire crosses her arms and grumbles. Wally and Emerald watch amusingly as they see Sapphire being ordered to shut up for once.

"Man, this guy has balls. He actually ordered Sapphire to shut up!" Wally whispered.  
>"Yeah. I've never seen anyone do that before." Emerald whispered back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hunter...<strong>

Two is playing pool in the Hunter Team HQ. Silver, Soul, and Crystal just watch him until Soul decided to talk.

"So-"  
>"Don't speak. I need to concentrate."<p>

Two shot the ball and missed his target.

"Crap... So what did you want?"  
>"Oh nothing. I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Soul and the stubborn, quiet guy over there is Silver, my boyfriend. He acts cold but deep down, he's a big soft-"<br>"DON'T finish that sentence Soul."  
>"And over there is-"<br>"I can introduce myself, thank you very much. Hi there. I'm Crystal, but you can call me Crys. And you?"  
>"Wouldn't you like to know."<br>"Hey I was just asking!"  
>"Arceus, aren't you serious as hell. I'm sure you're going to keep annoying me so I might as well tell you if it'll shut you up. Name's Ethan."<br>"That wasn't a very nice thing to say to Crys, Ethan."

At this point, Crystal was getting really angry but had to keep all of her anger stored inside because Ethan was her CO. Ethan smirked to himself before speaking.

"Go ahead, Miss Serious. You're given permission to speak freely."

Ethan just gave her permission to speak her mind out so she took it and man did she speak her mind out.

"YOU are the biggest ASSHOLE in the world! I sure you're also a cocky prick too! How in Arceus' name did you get picked as leader by Professor Elm? I bet you aren't even all that good in the field!"

Ethan started to laugh crazily. Soul and Crystal looked at him weird while Silver got bored and started to nap. After Ethan finished laughing, he started to speak again.

"Phew... Damn, that was funny! Anything else, Miss Serious, 'cause you're gonna need a lot more than that to hurt my pride. And you're right; I'm not good on the field. I only took out two armies by myself. Not as good as the Boss, but whatevs. Boss can kill as many armies as he wants and I wouldn't care. Killing those two armies are enough for me."

Silver's eyes opened widely. The girls were shocked.

Two armies? Bullshit! He can't do that. Can he? Let's press on this and see if he's lying.

"Hey, you."  
>"What do you want? I'm playing here."<br>"You said you took down two armies?"  
>"Yeah, six months ago. Didn't you hear me?"<br>"Where was this? I think I would have heard of this if it **actually** existed."  
>"You think I'm lying? Ask Old Man Oak if you need proof. Ask him about 'The Battle at the Orre Colosseum.'"<p>

Silver went out to ask Oak with Soul in tow. Ethan smirked but the noticed that Crystal was still here.

"Are you going too, Miss Serious?"

Ethan smirked to himself again.

"You know, there's a fee for staring at yours truly. It'll cost you more if you want to see my face."

Crystal blushed madly.

"S-Shut u-up..."

* * *

><p><strong>Delta...<strong>

"Leave me alone! Arceus!"  
>"You have to tell me first!"<br>"No! Leave me alone!"  
>"No! Tell me! Now!"<br>"Obnoxious woman! Leave me alone!"

Yellow and Green watch in amusement as Blue is annoying Valiant One. For a person (If you can even consider a super-soldier like him one) who seems to have no emotion (or keeps his emotion in well check), Blue seem to have succeeded in annoying him.

"What do you think Blue is doing, Green-kun?"  
>"She probably knows something we don't."<br>"Should we stop them?"  
>"No. This is quite amusing."<p>

Green wrapped his arms around Yellow's waist and brought them down on a couch nearby. Yellow jumped, blushing at Green's action but quickly relaxed into his embrace.

"This is nice..." Green whispered into Yellow's ear.  
>"Yeah... It's been awhile since we can relax like this..." Yellow replied, resting on Green's chest.<p>

Blue tackled One to the ground and looks at him.

"Tell me now, damnit!"  
>"He was a boy from Pallet and became the 9th Pokemon League Champion at age 11! There! Now get off of me!"<br>"I know you know more! Tell me before I beat it out of you!"

Irritated, One swiftly swapped places with Blue; him being on top. Blue yelped and tried to punch One. Of course, she missed but she manages to hit the button that turns on and off the goggle's visor, revealing his red eyes to her. Blue suddenly calms down and starts feeling nervous.

"You're lucky you're a girl, you know that."

"Are you gonna keep annoying me?"

"I'll take that as a no, then."

One slowly stood up and toggled his visors on again.

"If you want tell me about him, then tell me about you..."  
>"...I suppose... What do you want to know?"<br>"Your name. I refuse to call you 'One.'"  
>"...Fire."<br>"Fire? Who would name you that?"  
>"My younger brothers. Who else?"<br>"What about your parents? What did they name you?"  
>"... I don't have parents... They left me before I knew who they were. Well my dad did. My mom died shortly after my birth."<br>"... I'm sorry..."  
>"Don't be. I never knew them anyways."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Later, at Oak's office...<strong>

"You called gramps?"  
>"Yes... I said I'd give you a reason. You see, Valiant One is not who you think he is."<br>"What?"  
>"He's..."<p> 


	4. Operation- Pallet Breaker KantoDelta

**Holy crap, I updated**

**Holy crap, I updated lol. Sorry guys but I got bored of writing because I had no inspiration or ideas and if I did, I then got lazy and went out to party anyways lol. I'll try harder to do another chapter faster but I'm most likely going to rewrite the first 3 chapters. I look back and it looks retarded xD but guys, seriously; help me out by reviewing! Faving it doesn't help at all. I'm glad you moderately like it but it doesn't help to know what I'm doing wrong. Besides a written out "That was good!" or etc makes you feel a lot happier than a review. All you writers know what I'm talking about lol. Enough of me, here's the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four- Operation Pallet-Breaker<strong>

On board a 'Tropius-class' Troop Transport Helicopter...

"Alright Delta, we got our orders: Secure a rendezvous point for the UPN Army, blockade all town exits and retake Oak's lab. Then we kill remaining PTGs. Civilian casualties are allowed if they get on our way. Any questions?" Fire asked while attaching a silencer his pistol.

"Hold on, civilian casualties? These are my people! I'm not going to let you hurt them!" Green exclaimed.

"Fine, no civilian casualties, alright? Anything else, General? Maybe a massage?"

"No, Commando" he growled.

Yellow spoke up softly, "Umm, Mr. Fire, sir, I can't kill the enemy. It's not on my file, but I'm a conscientious objector."

Fire looked up for a second before looking back down again to adjust the sights on his assault rifle. "It's fine, as long as your medical powers still work."

Yellow looked uncomfortably at Green. Green spoke up to Fire. "How do you know about her abilities, Commando?"

"I know everything, General." Fire replied back with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

The rest of the flight was in silence until a red light up and the pilot spoke up in a jokingly manner.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are about to reach our destination. We hope you enjoyed the flight and that you live to return to us again!"

"Do they always do this?" Fire said.

"Do what?" Blue replied.

"Make stupid comments."

"Oh...Yeah usually they say stuff like that to cheer us up before we go. You know, boost moral. That kinda stuff."

"We're about to hit enemy grounds and the pilot's crackin' jokes? I sure hope his jokes aren't as bad as his flying then."

Another minute before he spoke up again.

"No screw ups, alright? Pallet Town is going to be where our Forward Operations Base is being set up."

"Yeah, we got it. Lighten up will ya?" Blue teased.

"I doubt that will happen." Fire glared here through his darkened visors.

The light turned green and the pilot spoke up again. "Alright, green light. Have a nice jump and kill some PTGs for me!"

Fire groaned and jumped out the side door of the helicopter first. The rest followed. After 3 minutes of free falling, the team activated their parachutes and landed safely.

* * *

><p>Mission Start<br>[Kanto]  
>- Operation Pallet-Breaker<br>- April 27 02:01:17  
>- Team: Delta<br>- Pallet Town, Kanto

"Alright team, regroup." Fire said. "We gotta secure the beach for the 'Laprases' to be able to touchdown. Let's move."

"Copy." Green replied.

Delta moved over to the beach without encountering any reinforcements.

"Hold up. Something's wrong." Fire said.

"What's wrong, Fire-san" Blue replied.

Fire looked at Blue weirdly. Not that she'd find out because of his face mask and goggle visors. "Don't call me that, and it's been to easy. We haven't encountered anyone yet."

"Maybe they all left?" Yellow suggested.

"No that can't be it. Yellow, honey, can you use your detection ability?" Green asked.

"I'll try Green-kun." Yellow closed her eyes and seemed to be concentrating. She began to glow green and Green wrapped his body around hers to block off most of the glowing. Fire and Blue watched in amusement.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Blue said in a teasing manner.

"Yeah. I never saw anyone glow before." Fire replied.

"Not Yellow, dummy. Their love. Isn't it beautiful?" Blue replied, dreamily.

"Nope."

Blue said nothing after that. After Yellow stopped using her abilities, she spoke up. "I sense over fifty people stationed at the beach itself. I might be wrong though since I'm still new to this ability, so please forgive me if I am."

"Over fifty? Too much for an outer perimeter. Are you sure, Yellow?" Blue asked.

"I might be wrong but I'm not sure."

"You did fine Yellow, don't berate yourself like that" Green said assuringly. Yellow just nodded in response.

"I'll send Jiggly to scout them out then."

"Go ahead, but make it quick. I'd rather just go in loud and fast though. Fifty, I can handle." Fire stated nonchalantly.

"Fifty is a lot." Green stated. "A team of four can't take on that much people head on!"

"My team can..." Fire muttered under his breath before he sighed. "I'll handle this myself, then."

"Listen to me. I don't care how good you are, that's impossible. You're not a god!" Green yelled.

"I beg to differ, General. And I'll prove it."

Before Fire and Green were about to yell again until Blue stopped them.

"Jiggly reported in, Fire. There are sixty-seven soldiers on the premises. More than half are at a barricade blocking the water passage to Cinnabar. The rest are around the way, leading to Route 1."

"Alright, you guys stay here and take out any stragglers. I'll be back in 10." Fire commanded.

"Wai-" Green tried to proclaim, but was cut off. Fire had already dashed off at an amazing rate.

"Wow, how fast is that?" Yellow said.

"That looks like 40 miles per hour! What is he!?" Green said.

As they watched their cold, cruel leader run at amazing speeds, they saw two Pokemon materialize by Fire.

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's go!"<p>

As Fire and his two deadly beasts (A Charizard and an Aerodactyl) ran towards the town, the rest of his team watched with mixed expressions.

* * *

><p>"He's crazy! I still don't believe Gramps choose him as our leader."<p>

"Well, should we help him?"

"No. The guy wants to be stupid? We'll let him. I'll just have to explain to Gramps that we had a dumbass as a leader and that it wasn't a shame that he died.

* * *

><p>As Fire approached the main gate of Pallet, he readied his rifle and before long, the Aerodactyl latched onto Fire's shoulders and he took off.<p>

Two silenced shots were fired and the first two guards were dead. Before the last guard could react, the Aerodactyl dropped Fire off and dragged him off. Now, the front post was cleared. 'Sixty-four left.'

Fire was about to move on before a radio called out.

'Alpha team, report.'

Fire immediately went to the one of the fallen soldier's body. He put his left hand over the fallen's neck and his gloves started to glow.

'Base camp here. 'Alpha, report!'

Once Fire was done, he picked up the radio with his right hand and before he answered, he put two fingers from his left hand to his neck.

"This is Alpha One reporting in, over." Fire responded with the voice of the fallen soldier.

'Alpha One, what took you so long to respond, over?'

"We left our radios behind so we could investigate stealthy. It was only a couple of Raticates, over."

'Base camp copies; out.'

Fire then moved forward, walking through the town taking enemies out (fifteen to be exact) along the way. He stopped once he reached the beach near Oak's lab. _'Hmm... Twenty in the barracks, twenty-four around the beach itself and the last five in the lab...'_

Fire moved towards the barracks and moved towards the closest window, nudged it open and then released a plant-dinosaur.

"PoisonPowder inside; make it extremely lethal."

The Venusaur nodded and began to release the powder onto the unsuspecting, sleeping soldiers. Fire then moved toward the beach where the main enemy troops are located. He put his rifle into a Pokeball and released another one. Once it opened, there was a light machine gun with many components and optics for Fire to customize. He added a long barrel to the front, a extended stock for the back, a sight with a magnifier on the top of the LMG, a laser sight and silencer at the side and front of the barrel, respectively, a vertical bipod grip at the underneath the rails at the front of the gun and loaded a large, armor-piercing, box magazine onto the gun (To put it short, he put a lot of stuff onto a portable machine gun).

He upholstered his pistol, flipped a switch and fired his pistol into the air. No sound came out but a small flare shot out and disappeared before anyone noticed. He then rushed towards the beach.

'My visor locked onto all twenty-four hostiles... Show time.'

He raised his LMG and began firing the deadly, silent barrage of bullets. Before anyone could react, they were already being cut down. In thirty second, he wiped out twelve people. Before the other twelve could open fire, his Charizard and Aerodactyl started to attack, successfully flanking them. In other thirty seconds, his two flying beasts took the remaining soldiers out.

"Good job guys. Return."

Fire recalled his two Pokemon back into their balls that are connected to his left bracer. He turned around and was about to leave when he heard someone yelp before hearing that person getting ripped in two. He turned around to see his Venusaur holding the top and bottom half of a human in it's many vines. He noticed in the top half that he was holding a radio.

"Good work boy." He gave his Venusaur a quick pet on it's head before calling it back to it's ball.

He switched back to his assault rifle and then called the others.

"I cleared the beach. Five left inside the Old Man's lab. Thought you wanted to do the honors since you haven't done anything yet. I'm standing by at the beach, out."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with the others…<p>

"What the hell? How did he do that!?"

"You seem to be shocked this whole day, Green." Blue teased.

"Let's just get down there and get this over with... I don't care anymore."

"Finally." Fire complained.

"Shut up. Let's just go to the lab..."

When they reached near the lab, they stopped to plan.

"There's five in there. I say we take them out fast and quick by breaching the front door." Fire said.

"I agree. You and I will go. Blue, Yellow, you two make sure no one tries to escape."

"Right!" Yellow and Blue said.

Fire and Green move to the front door of the lab. Fire planted a charge and, in seconds, it blew up, destroying the door in the process.

Multiple shots were fired and the five inside the lab were done.

"Clear."

"Go see what they did to this place then. I'll notify my grandfather."

Green went outside to call his grandfather. Fire moved towards the main computer and started to hack the system. Before long, he sliced through the system and began transferring all information and started to recover all previously deleted information.

'Perfect, just the information I needed.'

As he went through the other devices left by the enemy commanders, Blue walked in to check up on Fire.

"So, what are you doing?" Blue said, cutely as possible.

"Work. If you don't mind, I'm busy here."

'_Tck, what an asshole. Definitely will be hard to get through to him.'_

Blue was about to retort when she saw something flash red. She walked towards it and checked it out. She then took many steps back and stuttered,"F-fire! T-there's a b-bomb!"

Fire finished what he was hacking and ran towards it. "Step back and don't say anything."

As he was disarming the bomb, he heard Blue made a disturbing yelp. He wanted to look back but he had no time waste. This bomb was a priority.

"Step away from the bomb, fuck face." A man said. Fire detected pain in his voice. 'Green must have missed his heart... What a dick...'

"How'd you survive?"

"Step away from the bomb!"

"Don't listen to him, Fi- ahh!"

"Shut up, Bitch!"

_'Damn it, she's a hostage now. Can I not get an easy, relaxing day at work? Arceus! I need my team!'_

"Answer my question first and then I'll comply." Fire said sternly as he continued to disarm the bomb.

"I took every single pain killer and anything else to ease the pain before you fuckers could shoot me. Now step away from the bomb."

Fire stood up, turned around, flipped a switch on his magazine in the gun and fired a single shot at Blue and the survivor. They both scream in pain but Fire switched to his pistol and sprinted towards the enemy, slamming him towards the wall.

"You deserve an honorable death for lasting this long against me." The survivor's eyes widened and then forcibly shut by Fire.

He then shot a round at the survivor's head and took the fallen enemy's dog tags before letting his body slide down against the wall. Fire then rushed back towards the bomb, ignoring Blue's cry of pain, and hit the button on it and the bomb deactivated. Yellow and Green rushed in to see what all the commotion was about. When they got inside, they were shocked to see Blue wounded.

"Blue! What happened!" Yellow cried.

"I got shot by Fire's gun! Arceus this hurts so much!" Blue responded with some tears running down her face.

"Don't worry, I'll heal you up real quick Blue. Hang on!"

Green then went up back to Fire's face and yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you! Who are you to shoot my friend!"

Fire punched Green and Green fell back towards the wall. Before he could react, Fire pinned him towards the wall. "You disrespect me again and I will beat the shit out of you. You failed your part in killing the enemy and Blue became a hostage. I had to handle that AND take care of this bomb over here and this could all be avoided if you tried harder to kill someone!"

Fire then let go and walked out the door. "I'm calling the main army. You guys are dismissed until Oak gets here."

Green shot him a venomous glare and then rushed towards Blue to check up on her.

* * *

><p>Professor Oak was walking alongside his grandson as many soldiers were running around the town, surrounding it as best as they could. The soldiers were going to every house and telling the townspeople that the town is now under friendly hands and that they will not lose this place again. Even in their state of rush, everyone, who within distance to fully see them, stopped to salute the President and their Top General.<p>

"So, how was 'Fire,' Green?"

"… He shot Blue to get to her captive. He's too dangerous!"

"Sigh yes, I saw on the briefing. How is she?"

"She's fine. She got shot where it would be less painful and least lethal to her. In fact, I don't think anymore could die from that unless they let the blood come out and even so, it would take a while..."

Green then shook his head. He wasn't about to praise his 'leader' for safely shooting at his best friend. "Why do we have to be a team if he's such a lone wolf? He did everything by himself anyways."

"Because I'm still testing him, Green. I'm sorry if he's been acting on his own but it's only natural. He's been trained like that and he's not going to change for awhile. Not after what happened to him."

"What **did** happen to him Gramps? "

"I promised him I wouldn't say if he were to join the program. You'd have to ask him yourself if you want to know the truth."

Green sighed as he walked on with his grandfather. They continue to walk back to the laboratory as many soldiers are swarming the streets, setting up defense positions and a small wall around Pallet town as many more troops and tanks are coming through the coast.

"But despite all… One thing's for sure…" Green looks at Red's old house to see Fire standing in front of the front door. More soldiers are coming in and setting camp as the towns people start to celebrate.

"…He's one hell of a soldier, Gramps."

Oak nods. Fire walks inside the house…

* * *

><p>"Blue! Where are you going! You need to stay here and let the pain subside a bit more!" Yellow exclaimed.<p>

"Ughh, it's nothing, Yellow." Blue said, wincing.

"You're a bad liar Blue..." Yellow sighed. "At least let me help you to Red's house then."

"Am I really that predictable, Yellow? Or are you just reading my mind again."

Yellow shook her head. "No, I'm not mind reading you. I just know you too well, big sis."

Blue smiled and gave Yellow a quick hug as they slowly walked out of the medical tent and towards Red's house. When they finally reached the front door, Yellow excused herself to go with Green into his old house. Blue looked up and then back towards the door.

"There must be a clue about where you went Red... and I'm going to find it. **And you**..." She enters...

* * *

><p><strong>Remember! Reviews make me happy and inspired. And that means more time on stories and less time on whatever else I want to do lol. Please help me out by R &amp; R –ing!<strong>


End file.
